The proposed study is an adjunct to the Beaver Dam Eye Study which has received funding to investigate the prevalence of age-related eye diseases and their relationships to potential risk factors in the older adult population of this community (approximately 4,800 people). Funding for the eye study does not provide support for the investigation of nutritional factors, several of which may play roles in the development of cataract and macular degeneration. There have been no previous epidemiological studies published which have comprehensively evaluated these associations. We propose to estimate past and present intake of 17 major nutrients and alcohol from one-half of the older adult population of Beaver Dam (approximately 4,800 people) from dietary assessment interviews over a period of 2 1/2 years. Blood samples from this population will be analyzed to measure levels of potentially important nutrients for which dietary intake estimates are difficult to obtain or are inadequate measures to evaluate nutrient status. We will document the reliability and validity of nutrient intake estimates in older adults using the diet history questionnaire developed by the National cancer Institute. This questionnaire is less costly and time consuming to administer than other methods of dietary assessment and may also provide a better index of nutrient intake over an extended period of time.